


Finals Week

by thinking1bee



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla is still a vampire, Explicit Language, F/F, Fingering, I wanted to CRY, It all starts with a text, Lots of kissing, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Some Fluff, Strap-Ons, They're still in college, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis, i felt this during finals week, lots of carbs that week, stress levels through the roof, yep more pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinking1bee/pseuds/thinking1bee
Summary: Carmilla finds a different way to get Laura to relax during finals weekAKA another shameless attempt at smut because I live my life vicariously through fanfic
Relationships: Carmilla & Laura (Carmilla), Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 10
Kudos: 150





	Finals Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigMammaLlama5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/gifts).



> This is another practice fanfic to improve on my skills at writing smut. Again, huge shout out to BigMammaLlama5 for their amazing advice on how to do this! Thank you so much!
> 
> I finally got around to doing a Carmilla fic which was something I always wanted to do. Carmilla will always hold a special place in my heart. Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors. 
> 
> Fun idea: listen to Morning by Teyana Taylor and Kehlani while reading this

_Ding!_ Laura’s phone chimed quietly on her desk. She lifted the device, opened her messaging app…and promptly choked on her cookie when she saw the picture Carmilla sent her. She was in the middle of her journalism class when she sputtered, then devolved into hard coughs, her face turning red more from Carm’s picture than the fact that she was literally fighting for her life.

“Ms. Hollis, are you alright?” the professor asked her. The whole class seem to swivel in their seats to stare at her. Laura wanted nothing more than to chuck her phone out the open window and duck behind her textbook, but instead, she laid her phone, screen down, on her desk and chugged some milk.

“I’m fine!” she gasped when she was finally able to clear her throat. Her response earned her hushed chuckles from her classmates and a confused look from Danny, her best friend and TA, who was sitting at the desk across from her. When Laura was sure that she was no longer the sole focus of everyone’s attention, she flipped her phone over and stared open-mouthed at the picture. Heat rose high in her cheeks and her blood had a hard time determining where it should go: up north to support the already beet red blush she had going, or down south to pull low in her stomach and encourage the growing pool of arousal that was slowly ruining her panties.

Carm was wearing a red and black checkered flannel. _That was it_. Laura made sure to turn the brightness on her phone down and angle the screen so that a curious onlooker wouldn’t get an eyeful of what she was gaping at.

The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and the garment hung open, showing ample skin that Laura had tasted many times before. Her dusky nipples barely peaked behind the cotton fabric, but Laura could plainly see the black barbell piercings that pierced the soft flesh of her nipples. Laura’s eyes trailed downwards as they followed smooth, silky, and flawless skin. Her eyes traced the curvature of Carmilla’s abs. She could tell that she was flexing them, and she’d understand. Her abs were so impressive that she could worship them all night long. Laura felt her mouth go dry. The lecture that she was once paying attention to with rapt attention, was now a monotone white noise that she couldn’t have cared less about. The skin around her knuckles was leeched white and she found herself having to loosen her grip before years of krav maga shattered her phone screen. Lower and lower her eyes trailed down, absorbing the toned flesh of her stomach and the way her muscles accentuated the slight V at her hips. Just before Laura could see the soft, short curls of Carm’s sex, something black was in the way. Her nose scrunched in confusion before realization dawned on her. She was staring at the black straps of a strap on. Laura squeaked, which she immediately covered up with a cough and looked around nervously. _Good. No one heard that_. A red dildo was positioned between Carm’s legs and over her mound. Laura really couldn’t see all of her face because the picture was angled to capture more of her body, but Laura could see just enough to make out Carm nibbling her lips and smiling softly. The black harness stood out starkly against Carmilla’s skin and Laura loved the way it looked on her. Her mind wondered to all the past experiences she had with her and the more she thought about all the orgasms Carmilla gave her in the past, the more her heart raced, the redder her face got, and the more her clit throbbed.

A shiver raced down her spine and Laura couldn’t take anymore, she placed her head on her desk. Hopefully the cool wood would assuage the growing pressure in her body and calm the hormones that were just sent into overdrive. A moment later, her phone chimed again. Laura opened the message and right below the picture were three emojis:

😘🍆🍑

Laura rolled her eyes and snickered. Yesterday, she told Carmilla how stressed she was because it was nearing the end of the fall semester. The end of the semester meant finals. And finals meant sleepless nights, stressful days, and the rapid decline of her motivation. Her sugar intake had increased dramatically in the form of chocolate chip cookies. Her work load had also increased exponentially. There were just too many exams, and projects, and essays, and quizzes! She needed the sugar to keep going. If she had to rely on herself, she would have collapsed a long time ago. She could practically hear Carmilla’s sultry voice lecture her.

_“All that sugar can’t be good for you, cupcake.”_

Laura smiled at the use of nicknames. It was always cupcake, or creampuff and if it was in the middle of sex, it was _babe_ or _baby_. The text made it very clear what was on Carm’s mind, which meant, she would be in for a treat. Anticipation and arousal beat through her like a bass drum and she found that being turned on was a huge distraction from class. Nonetheless, she stared at Carm’s selfie with a dopey smile on her face.

The professor finally, _finally_ , dismissed the class, but not before assigning another essay. Laura’s heartbeat, which was beating fast due to being turned on, slowed to an almost sluggish pace when the assignment was announced. She could feel all the energy drain from within her. Laura sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She could feel the weight of it all settle heavily on her shoulders and she wasn’t sure for how much longer she was going to be able to carry it. On her way to her dorm, Danny caught up with her.

“Hey-” she paused when she saw how tired Laura looked.

“Whoa, you look like hell.”

Laura smiled. She knew that Danny wasn’t saying it to be mean. She was being her usual, blunt self.

“Trust me, I feel like it.”

“End of the semester?” Danny asked. She knew she didn’t need to elaborate. They were all feeling it.

“Yeah. It feels like someone parked a truck on top of me.”

There was a moment of silence that was interrupted by the one question Laura hoped Danny wouldn’t ask.

“So, what was that? In class I mean. What made you freak out?”

Laura swallowed as she tried to find an adequate answer to her question. No way was she going to tell her the truth. It was already awkward enough that Danny confessed to having feelings for her. It was worse when she rejected those feelings. Then things got unbearable when Danny learned that she chose Carmilla over her. The next couple of months had been…something. Danny refused to talk to her, and when she did, she kept things as profession as she could. It was so professional that Laura could feel the cold distance that had settled between them and the rift that mangled their friendship. With time, Danny came to terms with what happened and she and Laura became friends again somewhat. Laura searched for any excuse, and when one came, she latched to it and blurted it out. 

“It was my dad. He tried to make me laugh because I’ve been so stressed out about school, but instead he sent something really embarrassing.”

Yeah, that sounds like something her dad would do. Her dad was super nice, and he meant well, but sometimes what he means well can be interpreted as _overbearing_.

Danny seemed skeptical at Laura’s answer, but Laura gave her a face that told her that she was absolutely not going to confess what really happened.

“Alright Hollis,” she said suspiciously but in no way mean or accusing. “If you need any help, let me know.”

“Thanks Danny.”

They parted ways and before long, Laura was at the door to her room. When she opened it, the first thing she noticed was how incredibly dark it was and she found herself using her flashlight on her phone to peer inside. The light offered some help, but it couldn’t pierce the thick darkness that enveloped her room. Laura rolled her eyes and smiled. She knew this was Carmilla’s doing.

“Come on, Carm. I know it’s you.” She took a couple of tentative steps inside, but she remained in whatever light could penetrate the darkness from the opened door. One couldn’t be too sure, especially at Silas where vampires roamed the campus, people died and came back to life all the time, ancient gods and goddesses were here on earth, and hell itself was opened once. That had been an interesting year for everyone.

Laura wasn’t given a warning, and when she thought back on it, there was no way she would have saw it coming. Carmilla though, moved her arms slowly from behind her, and gently wrapped her in a warm embrace. Her chin rested lightly on her shoulder while her nose traveled up and down the skin of her neck, caressing her. Goosebumps blossomed on Laura’s skin as she leaned into Carmilla and smiled.

“Hey, cupcake,” she said in her husky voice that she knew would make Laura melt. Laura nibbled her lips harshly as heat once again overtook her and made her several degrees hotter. Carm purred against her and inhale softly.

“You smell so good.”

Laura smiled before wrapping her arms around Carm’s and pulling her closer. Using her hip, Carm nudged the door closed behind them. Laura was surrounded in darkness while also blanketed in the heat of Carm’s embrace.

“So…that text, am I right?” Laura said awkwardly which earned a chuckle from Carmilla. Laura jumped when a flame flickered to life a couple of feet ahead of her. Then, she watched as several more, small flames jumped to life one after one, lighting all the candles that Carmilla had placed in her room. As many times as she saw it, it was hard to come to terms with Carm’s pyrokinesis. Of all the powers and abilities that Carm had, was this one the weirdest? _No_ , but this was the one power she saw the least.

It wasn’t long before the deep, rich smell of musk from the candles encircled her room and Laura smiled dreamily. She was wrapped in a toasty blanket of amber and sandalwood. Carm’s hands unraveled themselves from Laura’s hold before she lightly trailed her fingertips up against her skin. More goosebumps blossomed under her touch and Laura shivered. Up her hands went, her movements agonizingly slow as she caressed her forearms, before reaching her biceps, and finally her shoulders. Laura’s cheeks had gotten so red, that Carmilla couldn’t help herself. She rubbed her cheek against hers and smiled softly.

“I wonder how red I can get you tonight,” she whispered into Laura’s ear, her warm breath teasing the shell of it. Her hands started to massage Laura shoulders and almost instantly, the tension and stress that she had been feeling, bled from her.

“Oh _wow_ ,” she breathed as her head fell forward a little bit. Carmilla eased her closer to her bed, where she took Laura’s backpack from her shoulder and set it on the ground. Laura sat at the edge of her bed and Carmilla joined her.

“Lie down, cupcake,” she commanded her in a sultry voice. Laura hastily kicked off her shoes and socks and settled on her coveted, yellow pillow. Carmilla produced a bottle of lotion and pumped a generous amount of it into her hands. She started with Laura’s right foot, messaging the lotion into her skin and working the tension from her muscles.

“Mmmmmm,” Laura purred as she closed her eyes and smiled.

“Yeah?”

Laura nodded and relaxed further into her sheets. There was a comfortable moment of silence as Carmilla’s skilled hands worked on her muscles, and Laura relaxed and enjoyed the moment of peace.

“How were classes?”

Laura had to stop herself from scoffing. Just the mere mention of school had her tensing up again and she had to take a few deep breaths to relax once more.

“That bad?” The curiosity was evident in Carmilla’s voice and Laura cracked one eye open to look at her face. She seemed genuinely interested. Not like she was never interested before, but she was asking for a reason.

“I was assigned another essay in journalism class,” she said. Carmilla’s fingers pressed harder against a kink in her foot and Laura moaned in relief. Carm smiled and focused more on that area.

“Another one, hmm?”

“Another one,” Laura said, almost bitterly. She literally just finished one that was due last week.

They were quiet again and Carmilla switched to her other foot. She applied more lotion on her hands and got to work.

“This feels really good, Carm” Laura whispered. She didn’t know if she was actually talking about the massage or the growing desire that was heating her from the inside out. Whatever she was saying thank you for, she knew it was because of her.

“Not a problem, darling.” She could hear the amusement in her voice and she knew that her physical responses weren’t going unnoticed.

“How many cookies did you have today, cupcake?”

The question was random, so when Carmilla asked it, Laura propped herself on her elbows to give her a confused look. One thing that Laura knew, was how good Carmilla was at hiding her facial expressions. She was also good at a lot of things like kissing, and sex, and giving her some of the best orgasms ever, but this was definitely number one. Cunning and mischievousness shone brightly in her beautiful brown eyes, but her face was the picture of innocence. She was definitely planning something.

“I had five,” she said suspiciously.

Carmilla smiled and gently put down her foot. She disappeared into Laura’s bathroom and was back on her bed before Laura could properly sit up and steady herself. She was drying her hands on her jeans which meant she went to go wash them. Yep, vampire speed. Another power of hers.

“What did you think of the selfie I sent you?” she purred seductively as she began to crawl up the length of Laura’s body. Her movements were sure, calculated, languid, and again, Laura found herself comparing her to a cat.

“Embarrassing.”

Carmilla froze and cocked her head to the side, her eyebrow raised in confusion. Laura’s brain stalled before kickstarting again and she realized what she said.

“No! No, that’s not what I meant,” she said hastily in one gush of air. “What I meant was that I was embarrassing. You’re perfect, as usual.”

Carmilla chuckled, the sound low and musical. She was about to speak but Laura rambled on.

“I got your text in the middle of class and it caused me to choke on a cookie. Like it was so good, and you look so sexy in that strap on, that I literally almost choked to death in front of my classmates and Danny.” 

Carmilla’s chuckle turned into a laugh but Laura pressed on.

“You look good in everything. You even look good with nothing on! How do you do it? Like that’s not fair. Even when you’re just waking up from the coma you like to call sleep, you still look good. What’s your-”

Laura’s rambling was cut off by a firm yet blazing kiss. Laura’s eyes, which were wide in surprise, drifted close as her body melted into Carmilla’s touch. Her lips were so _warm._ They felt like liquid fire against her and Laura wanted more. She _needed_ to have more. Carmilla tilted Laura’s head back to deepen the contact and soon, Laura thought she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen, not that she would mind. She’s died for Carmilla before (not that Carm would ever want to be reminded of that nor did Carm want her to say it. Every time she brought it up she would correct her by saying _the world, cupcake. You died for the world, not just for me_ ). But if she were being honest, she did die for Carmilla. She was the one she thought of when they dived into that pit, she was who she thought of when her heart was ripped from her chest, she was who she thought of when she wanted to travel the world… She was the last person she saw before her world went black. She remembered thinking that she didn’t want to go another second without her. Laura wanted to share her life with her, for as long as she could and for as long as Carmilla would let her.

When Carmilla pulled back, Laura took steady deep breaths and smiled. Carmilla’s body rested between her opened legs, her hands propping herself up on both sides of Laura’s shoulders. Laura wrapped her arms around Carm’s neck and brought her closer.

“You know, if you wanted me to shut up, you could have just asked,” she whispered, her honey eyes staring deep into Carmilla’s deep, brown ones.

“Where’s the fun in that, cupcake?”

Laura brought her in for another kiss. Her thighs rubbed against the sides of Carmilla’s body as her arms pulled her closer. Their bodies pressed flush against each other and Laura released a breathy sigh. This is what she wanted, to feel Carm on top of her and to assuage the increasingly growing pressure between her legs. Carmilla slipped a hand beneath her shirt and palmed one of her breasts beneath her bra. Laura released a breathy moan and kissed her again as deeply as she could. She wanted to be molded against her. She wanted to taste her in more ways than just one. Carmilla pulled back again and smiled.

“You need to relax,” she said plainly. “You told me that you had five cookies today? Well my goal is to give you five orgasms.”

Laura’s eyebrows raised in a mixture of shock and curiosity. “Is that what that selfie was for?”

Carmilla only nodded.

“What about my roommate?”

“Already taken care of, darling. I convinced her to go somewhere else for the rest of the day.”

Laura laughed. “Did you actually ask her? Or did you threaten her into submission?”

Carmilla shrugged, which served to make Laura laugh harder. “She’s not walking in here anytime soon and that’s all I care about.”

In the middle of their conversation, Laura noticed that Carmilla hadn’t stop massaging her breast. If anything, she slipped the bra downwards a little and started to tweak and pinch her nipples. The sensitive bud of flesh was pert and at attention and every time she pinched it, lightning shocks of pleasure raced to her sex and circled heavily around her clit. The scent of her arousal was already permeating the space between them and when Carmilla smelled it, she smiled.

“You smell like you’re already ready,” she purred as she began to lower her face closer to Laura’s.

“I’ve been ready since you sent me that picture.” Laura moved her hands up Carmilla’s back before caressing her cheeks softly. Having Carmilla like this gave her a good look at the woman lying on top of her. She radiated ethereal beauty and for a moment, Laura’s breath hitched in her chest.

“Are you okay?” Carmilla asked her, pausing in mid-descent. “You know you need to keep breathing, right? I hear it’s important to humans.”

Laura giggled but nibbled her lip. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind Carmilla’s ear and continued to stroke her cheek softly.

“You’re so beautiful,” she admitted in a whisper. The statement was a simple one, but the awe was palpable in her voice. Carmilla’s mouth fell open before smiling her signature crooked smile.

“It’s not like I forget how beautiful you are because that’s not possible, but every time I really look at you, it’s just mesmerizing _how_ _beautiful_ you are. Like _wow_.”

Carmilla smiled even wider and continued to lower her mouth closer to Laura’s. “You’re not too bad yourself, babe.”  
  
There was another kiss, only this time, her fingers released her nipple with one last pinch before her hand teased its way down Laura’s muscular stomach, passing her hips with feather light touches, and then breaching her jeans and underwear. Her fingers stroked the soft curls of her sex and Laura’s breath hitch again, except this time out of anticipation. When her fingers parted the wet folds of her center and gently caressed her clit, a soft moan escaped Laura’s lips.

Laura hadn’t noticed but there was a lot of tension pent up in her body. Most of it was stress, some of it was sexual, but the moment Carm’s fingers started to rub her sensitive bundle of nerves, her muscles turned to mush. Her legs fell open a bit as her head sank deeper into her pillow. Carmilla smiled and winked at her.

“That’s it, babe. Just relax,” she coaxed her. She kissed her lips once more before lowering her mouth to her neck. Carmilla placed sloppy, open-mouthed kisses against her flushed skin. Laura’s breathing was getting heavier and heavier. Carmilla’s fingers continued to gently circle her clit, pausing intermittently to gather her arousal to coat her fingers. Laura arched her back and removed her shirt swiftly, throwing the shirt to the side haphazardly. Carm chuckled at her eagerness and looked her in her eyes.

“Do me a favor? Count out loud how many orgasms I give you.”

Laura couldn’t verbally answer her. She was lost to the feeling of Carm’s fingers still teasing her clit, the lightning sparks of pleasure racing throughout her body with every soft swipe. Instead she nodded as she tried to swallow the dryness in her throat. Carmilla continued to kiss her neck, planting wet kisses on her, making her breathe harder and hold her tighter. Carmilla took her time before moving down to plant more kisses on her collarbone. She laved her skin there and was meticulous about where exactly she kissed her. She worshipped her with her mouth and kissed her the way a goddess should be kissed. After she was satisfied the area there, she slowly lowered her mouth to the swell of her breast. All Laura got was a wink from her. It was her only warning before she took the cup of her bra in her teeth and gently pulled it down to expose her. When her nipples were freed, Carmilla peppered the exposed skin in kisses. Her breath warmed her already hot skin. Sweat was beginning to form on her. Carmilla was so close to where Laura wanted her to be, she wanted to feel her tongue on her body, she wanted to be gasping in pleasure. She needed Carm to stop teasing her!

Carmilla chuckled as she watched Laura grow increasingly impatient.

“Would you like for me to move faster?” she murmured playfully between the kisses she placed on her flesh. Laura clasped her lips together. If she actually voiced what she wanted her to do, it would probably be an instant mood killer. Suddenly, Laura felt teeth sink into the mound of her breast and she gasped. Oddly enough, heated arousal shot straight to her core and made her jeans seem more like a jail than a garment. She just wanted them off already.

“I can’t hear you, baby. I need you to use your words.”

Laura nibbled her lip before she dragged her nails down Carmilla’s back. The action couldn’t feasibly hurt her, no matter how much muscle she put behind it, but she knew that Carmilla like it a bit rough. Her breath hitched for a second before she released a staggered moan.

“Carmilla, I want you to _fuck_ me.”

Carmilla gave her a toothy grin before popping a nipple into her mouth and sucking hard. Laura arched her back, her fingers tangling into her hair, and pulling her closer. Laura absolutely loved nipple play. She could feel her tongue swirl around her puckered flesh before sucking on it again. Laura wanted to cry out in ecstasy.

“Play with your other nipple.”

She heard the command vaguely through the haze of lust that surrounded her brain. Her hand moved on its own accord, and soon Laura was moaning. Between her nipples and her clit, she knew she wasn’t going to last too much longer. Her muscles were tensing, sweat had her jeans plastered to her skin, and the beginnings of her first orgasm had energy ghosting the edges of her nerves.

Carmilla could feel Laura’s clit tensing against her fingertips, so when she came, she urged her through it, rubbing a tad bit harder to make her climax last longer. Her thighs flexed against her body and Carmilla could feel her hands tugging on her hair. Laura’s arousal flowed in copious amounts and Carmilla’s mouth watered for a taste.

“One,” Laura gasped, her legs falling limply to the bed as breaths sawed in and out of her. Carmilla released her nipple with a loud, wet pop and slowly removed her hand from her jeans. Her arousal coated her index and middle fingers abundantly and Carmilla stared at it in the candlelight. Before she could think about it, she popped her fingers into her mouth and greedily sucked her juices off her digits. There was a moment where Carmilla and Laura met each other’s eyes. Laura watched, mesmerized, as Carmilla’s cheeks hollowed out. She watched her suck her own arousal clean from her fingers.

“Fuck,” Laura breathed. Watching Carm had her turned on and ready to go again. She was already kicking off her pants and taking off her bra. She threw the articles of clothing in the corner of her room to be soon forgotten. The only thing Laura was wearing was her wet underwear, which were partway down her thighs. Carmilla smiled and winked at her again.

“You taste sweet, cupcake. Maybe it’s from all the sugar you’ve been eating.”

Laura couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled its way from her lips. Sexual energy had her eager for the next orgasm Carm was going to give her. She smiled wide, while lacing her fingers around her and pulling her close. Carmilla settled between her legs again, her face millimeters away from Laura, and Laura’s arousal still glistening on her lips in the candlelight. Laura pulled her down for a deep kiss and reveled in the way she could taste herself on her. Her head swam with the headiness of it all, with Carm’s weight on top of hers, her soft lips moving against hers, her tongue wrestling for dominance in her mouth. It was so much and soon, the reality of just how turned on she was slammed into her when Carm’s soft fingers gently parted the folds of her sex and circled her clit again. Laura’s breath hitched in her chest and Carmilla took the opportunity to move her lips from hers to her neck again.

Laura noticed how particularly gentle Carm was with her neck. Before they were girlfriends, and before they were even cordial, Laura had barely tolerated Carmilla and even using the word ‘tolerate’ was still too nice. Will, Carmilla’s adopted vampire brother, had broke into her room and threatened to drink from her just to annoy Carmilla. It had work of course because she decked him square in the face and it was hard enough from him to loosen his hold. Laura used the opportunity to get away and hide behind Carmilla. Will actually laughed and rubbed his face like her punch had been from an angry pillow. He threatened to tell their mom and was out the room before Laura had time to blink. Next thing she knew, Laura was backed into Carm’s bed, her weight on top of her pinning her down, and her teeth buried deep into her neck. It had hurt like a _bitch_ and when Carmilla was done, she was gone and went after him. The whole ordeal had sucked, and it wasn’t like Carmilla took a lot from her, but the exchange had left her a bit scared and officially unwilling to be bitten by anything with teeth ever again.

Carmilla told her that she regretted what she did and apologized profusely for it. Even after Laura forgave her, Carmilla was still very apologetic and even took steps to let Laura know that she wouldn’t hurt her again. She appreciated it and since then, has felt so safe with her around, even with Carm’s mouth on her neck and her fingers teasing her.

Carmilla’s lips moved lower down her body, and she removed her fingers long enough to move Laura’s underwear down her legs so that she could shimmy them off. As Carm moved closer to her stomach, her kisses got hotter, heavier, and ever more sloppy. Her warm tongue dipped into her navel and Laura gasped. Electricity ran throughout her body. It lit her nerves and heated her blood. Her core was pounding in time to the increasing tempo of her heart and Laura was close to shoving Carmilla’s head down, anything to assuage the growing pressure she was feeling. Instead, Laura fisted the bed sheets and willed herself to enjoy what Carmilla was doing to her. The sexual frustration of Carm’s teasing had her wanting to rush but that wasn’t the purpose of this. Carm knew how stressed she was, and she was offering a way to bring her stress levels way down. She needed to enjoy the ride, even if she wanted to be on top and take control.

“Breathe,” Carm murmured against the skin of her stomach. She hadn’t realized she wasn’t until Carm told her, but now that she was aware, the telltale signs of oxygen deprivation were making themselves know. Her chest burned and she gasped, her chest rising abruptly as oxygen filled her lungs.

“What are you thinking about?” Carm asked her as she peppered her hips in more kisses. Laura swallowed the dryness in her throat and squeezed her eyes closed.

“I’m thinking about how much I want this right now. But at the same time, I’m also wanting you to go faster. I want to come. I want to come around her fingers, your tongue, and that strap. I want you to take me higher than I’ve ever been before. I want to be so sated that I can’t _think_.”

Carmilla smiled as she lowered her lips to her core, peppering her outer sex in wet kisses. She took her time and was sure to make Laura squirm a bit. Soft whimpers escaped from her and she fisted the bed sheets tighter.

“I’ll give what you want, cupcake, just be patient.”

Carmilla didn’t give her a chance to respond, instead she felt her tongue plunge deep inside her, slurping her arousal that was flowing steadily. Laura gasped and her back arched. Carmilla’s nose tickled her clit. Laura swore, heat and electricity flowing through her, circling each other, chasing each other. It felt like they were both fighting for dominance but at the same time, complimenting each other. They were like fire and ice, and Laura never understood that statement, but at this moment, she did. Blood rushed to her face and neck, turning her skin a deep crimson. She could feel the tendons and muscles standing out in her neck as her head dug deep into her pillow. Her whole body was tense as Carmilla continued to pleasure her.

“Fuck Carm, please don’t stop,” she begged breathlessly.

Carmilla removed her tongue and replaced it with two fingers. By now, she knew how Laura liked to be fingered, and made sure to curl her fingers upward so that the pads of them would massage her muscle. Laura was moving her hips in time with Carmilla’s steady thrusts. Her hard breathing intermingled with an occasional whimper when she could feel her muscles twitch and flutter from the inside. Carm lowered her head and latched her lips around her clit, licking her clit relentlessly. Laura began to moan. She moved one of her hands to grip Carmilla’s head and pull her closer to her. Unintelligible sentences flew from her lips as the muscles in her body grew more taut. Carmilla could feel her orgasm growing stronger and stronger. Her clit was growing firmer by the second and her fingers massaged a muscle that was swelling at an increased rate. Carmilla popped her sensitive bundle of nerves into her mouth and sucked hard. Laura moaned, loud and feminine, as she came. Her muscles spasmed around Carm’s fingers. Carmilla switched her fingers with her mouth again, her tongue burrowing deep inside her and her fingers rubbing her, prolonging her intense orgasm. Laura was seeing stars. She was seeing whole galaxies. She was sure she was seeing the earth being formed! Carm’s tongue was lapping at her juices, swallowing her whole for the inside out. The thought of it was so incredibly hot, that she came a second time. This one was smaller but in no less intense. Laura’s descent back into her body was slow. She was gasping and small after shocks had her shivering.

“So, would that count as two, or be technically be counted as three?” she asked her, her chest heaving as she struggled to get oxygen to her spent muscles.

Carmilla pulled out her tongue and wiped her mouth. “Just count it as two, babe. I’m not quite finished with you just yet.”

Carmilla got off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Laura heard water running and took the moment to collect herself. Her arousal was smudged on her inner thighs, and the cool air on it served to bring her core temperature down a couple degrees. She ran her fingers through her hair and put it up in a ponytail. She knew it wouldn’t last long, but she wanted her hair off her sweat covered neck. Carmilla returned several minutes later with a glass of water and offered it to her. She took it gratefully and downed its contents. Her throat had been incredibly dry, and it was getting harder to swallow the lump in her throat.

“Thank yo-” Laura began to say, but when she looked up, she choked on her words. Carmilla had put the harness and the strap on. In her other hand she held a bottle of lube. Seeing her in the picture had been one thing, but seeing her in person, dressed like _that_ , was something else entirely. Laura’s mouth fell open when she saw the dildo. It was a simple one, not too big or too small. It was red and translucent, just like it was in the picture.

“Are you ready, baby?”

Laura nodded, her words failing her as she absentmindedly set the empty glass on her nightstand. Carmilla smiled and began to position herself on top of her. At the same time, Laura was falling back, her legs opening to make space for her, her arms wrapping around her neck, and her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of her neck. Carmilla met her in a soft but heated kiss. The intensity of it served to take her breath away. Meanwhile, Carmilla had squirt lube on to the strap, and spread the contents of it around the toy. Then she took a small amount and applied it to Laura.

She wasted no time, and Laura urged her on, spreading her legs so that she could see. She lined the toy with Laura’s core, the soft silicone probing her hole gently.

“Are you ready?” Carmilla asked her. Laura nodded her head and smiled, but Carmilla wasn’t satisfied with her answer. She wanted her to answer verbally. Carmilla leaned down and pressed kisses to the corner of Laura’s mouth. Her deft fingers found her nipple and began to tease her, tweaking and pinching the sensitive flesh.

“ _Are you ready, darling?_ ” she whispered into the shell of her ear. Maybe it was the way she said it. Maybe it was the way the husky tones of her voice made her melt. Or it was the way the toy parted to folds of her sex, and the way her hips rubbed the toy against her. Whatever it was, she was drunk on it.

“ _Yes_ ,” came her simple reply.

Carmilla’s response was immediate. She slowly pushed the toy inside her, working it inside her with short, gentle thrusts. Laura hissed in pleasure. The feeling of being stretched and filled was both delicious and aching.

“I can go slower. Say the word.” But Laura was already shaking her head. Carmilla smiled and kissed her neck tenderly.

“You’re in control, just tell me what to do.”

Laura hugged her closer, urging her on. “Don’t stop.”

Carmilla’s hips pressed flushed against her own, signifying how deep she was inside of her. She stilled her movements, wanting Laura to adjust to her. Truth be told, Laura didn’t use a strap on or dildo or any kind of toy that often. Before Carm, her fingers, no matter how disappointing they were, did offer her small, meager orgasms. After Carmilla however, her sexual satisfaction shot through the roof. The way she came apart from just her fingers and tongue alone was spectacular. What could Carm do with a strap? Only time would tell, and soon.

Laura opened her eyes and smiled. She gently eased Carm’s head closer to hers so that their foreheads rested against each other. She nodded gently against her, smiling softly, her eyes shining bright. Sharing this space with her was intense and she found herself overwhelmed with emotion. Carmilla made her feel wanted, beautiful, and vulnerable. She tangled her hands into her silky hair. Carmilla smiled and pulled out slowly. Laura shifted her hips at the sensation but found herself already missing the feeling of being full. When Carmilla rocked her hips back into hers, Laura released a breathy moan.

Carmilla began to set a steady pace. It was unhurried and gentle, and as Laura grew more accustomed to toy, the more pleasure she felt. Soon her hips were bucking forward, meeting Carmilla’s hips thrust for thrust.

The sheer amount of pleasure and heat that was coursing through her veins was intoxicating. Carmilla was super close to her. They were so close that their breaths mingled together. Her heat became Laura’s heat. Soon, the toy was slipping in and out of her in ease. With a simple readjustment, Carmilla angled it so the toy would hit that spot that would make Laura melt. Laura was gasping, her orgasm fast approaching, and not even ten minutes after Carm had went down on her. She felt like she was literally on fire. Lightning zipped up and down her skin, sparking her nerves, and causing her muscles to contract deliciously inside of her. Before she even had time to prepare, she gasped, coming hard around Carmilla. Her eyes were squeezed closed so hard that colors swam behind her eyelids. She couldn’t stop the grunts and moans that left her and when she was finally able to take a gasping breath, she choked out the word ‘three’.

Carmilla smiled and kissed her deeply. “Come on cupcake, I know you want to be on top.” Without removing the dildo, she gathered Laura’s limp body in her hands and shifted easily to her thighs. Then she rocked back to her ass as she sat down with Laura straddling her. Laura was still panting, her arms draped loosely around Carmilla’s shoulders. It was clear that she didn’t have the energy to move quite yet. Carmilla took the lead, using her hands to grab and hold Laura up by her ass. She thrusted into her gently, her hips moving gracefully and leisurely. Laura let her head fall back as Carmilla pleasured her. Carmilla smiled and took the opportunity to place wet kisses on her neck, sucking at pulse points intermittently as she went.

“God, Carm,” she moaned. Her nails dug into the skin of Carmilla’s back and she moved faster, sinking the toy deeper into her. Laura was getting louder now. Three previous orgasms had her body singing and she wanted more. The sounds of Laura’s breathing, plus the slick sounds of the toy moving in and out of her, filled the space between them. It was their own private melody and Laura knew that if when she ever thought back to the moment, she would instantly be wet.

Carmilla was hitting all the right spots, and before long, Laura felt raw energy crash into her. She gripped Carmilla’s shoulders and looked her in her eyes. Carmilla knew what she was asking. She didn’t have to say anything. She released her grip on her enough for Laura to move anyway she liked. She moved her hips forward hard, the bed creaking from the force of her movements. She moved her hips like that, again, and again, until Carmilla could feel her body tensing again.

“Let me help you,” she whispered to her. She angled her body so that as Laura rolled her hips forward again, she would feel the maximum amount of pleasure she could. Laura moaned, her breathing ragged, her skin red and sweaty, and the veins in her neck pulsing.

“Carm, I’m so close.”

“How close?”

“So, _so_ , close,” she moaned. She was unbelievably wet, her arousal dripping down the dildo and smudging on their skin between them. Carmilla loved to see Laura like this, lost to her own pleasure. She loved that she was the one to give it to her even more. Laura gasped and her walls clamped around the toy hard. As she came, Carmilla continued to roll her hips into hers, wanting to prolong her orgasm. The sight of her had her mouth watering. Laura’s hair, now damp from sweat, was beginning to hang loosely from her ponytail. The muscles on her body were tense as wave after wave of intense pleasure crashed into her. Carmilla noted how her abs flexed appetizingly and her legs gripped her tightly. She was gasping hard, her chest heaving, and Carmilla couldn’t stop herself from sucking a nipple into her mouth. Laura moaned breathlessly again and slowly, she began to slump heavily on Carmilla.

“Four,” she whispered. She was boneless in Carmilla’s grip and Carmilla held her close as she rubbed her back with her hand.

“Do you want to keep going?” she asked. “I don’t want to force you through this.”

Laura smiled and kissed her neck. Unable to stop herself, she kissed her again. Her lips felt like coals against her skin and she loved the way they seem to burn her.

“You promised me five. I still want you to deliver on that.”

“Yes ma’am,” Carmilla said in a voice so husky, that Laura felt her body temperature rise several degrees, despite how turned on and sated she already was.

Carmilla shifted again so that Laura was lying down on her back with her body fitted between her open legs. Carmilla debated how she wanted to go about doing this, but Laura saw the look on her face and sealed her fate with a simple sentence.

“Don’t be gentle.”

Carmilla smiled devilishly and gathered herself on her knees. She grabbed Laura’s thighs to keep her in anchored in place and to also keep her legs open.

“Let me know if it’s too much, cupcake.”

Laura was barely able to nod before Carmilla started to thrust into her in a hard and blazing pace. Her body’s reaction was immediate, and she gasped at the intensity of heat and lightning over taking her body. Her hands fisted the bed sheets and her back arched. Her words were mumbled and unintelligible, but Carmilla learned from prior experience that it meant that Laura didn’t want her to stop. She wanted her to explode beneath her very hold. She cranked her speed a little and Laura cursed. She nibbled her lip to control her voice, but it wasn’t working. Carmilla was working the dildo furiously inside her and after four orgasms, she was hypersensitive. She could feel the way the walls of her core were clamping against the silicon. She could feel the heat of friction that filled her very being, how every push in and every pull out caused her to swear and thank whatever deity was bothered to listen to her. Liquid heat was engulfing her, and she could only moan as she drowned in it. She was so wrapped up in her how the toy was making her feel, that she didn’t hear Carmilla’s command at first. She hummed quizzically at her and she could hear the smile in Carm’s voice.

“Rub your clit, darling.”

Laura’s shaky fingers snaked down her body slowly. When she found her sensitive bundle of nerves and began to rub circles on it, it was over for her. There was no way she was able to keep quiet now. Loud, feminine moans tumbled from her lips. Luckily for her, Carmilla anticipated this. She grabbed a spare pillow and handed it to Laura, all without breaking her speed. Laura grabbed it immediately and pulled it over her face. She wasn’t too concerned with breathing; she just didn’t want another note taped to her door. That had been a mortifying ordeal. Carmilla laughed, the action musical and lighthearted. She didn’t sound winded at all. She wasn’t even slowing down. Laura’s bed was creaking by now, the springs in the mattress protesting from their movements on it.

Laura couldn’t take much more. It was too much. The stimulation from within her and from her clit had her racing towards the edge. She was now standing at the edge of a cliff, looking down, nervous that the resulting orgasm would literally kill her. She was ready for it, wanting it, but at the same time, she didn’t feel prepared for it at all. Electric energy was gathering intensely in her lower stomach and all it took to release it was another swipe of her arousal coated fingers and another thrust from Carm’s hips.

She. Came. _Hard._ It was so hard that she screamed into her pillow. She was floating so high, the energy and heat and electricity sending her higher than she had ever been in her life. Distantly, she felt something else coming from her and she could hear Carmilla swear salaciously as her arousal gushed out, soaking them both and the sheets. Nonetheless, Carmilla never stopped moving. When Laura’s hand froze on her clit, she took over and rubbed it for her. Her hips slowed to a sluggish pace. Laura could feel Carmilla pulling the pillow from her hold and kissing her hard. Her lips were pressed against her teeth, and the action had her crashing back into her own body. She gasped and Carmilla pulled away just a little so that she could breathe. She had stopped moving in her completely when Laura descended from her orgasm and was watching her softly, patiently. The musky smell of sex surrounded them, and it was enough for Laura to ground herself. She swallowed hard and wrapped her arms around Carmilla, pulling her close.

“Five,” she said after her heart had slowed to a semi reasonable pace and she didn’t feel like she was going to pass out. Carmilla smiled and smoothed a few loose strands of hair from her sweaty forehead.

“How do you feel?” she asked.

Laura shook her head as she tried to gather her words. “I feel so good, like the stress I had been feeling never happened. Thank you,” she whispered before pulling Carm into a loving kiss.

Carmilla removed the dildo and strap and set it in the bathroom to be cleaned later. She settled into Laura’s arms and placed an ear against her chest. She let the beat of Laura’s heart and the gentle caress of her fingers in her hair lull her to sleep as the sun began to rise in the distance and spill its orange rays into her dorm window.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come find me at thinking1bee.tumblr.com


End file.
